


Fandom Headcanon Drabbles.

by millygal



Category: Firefly, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal





	

Prompt: Forgive/SPN-Firefly amberdreams

This one could drop you without breaking a sweat.

Mary watches the warrior woman saunter across the car-park and is struck by her deadly beauty. She owns her power and isn't sorry about it.

Matriarch of a family surrounded by blood and viscera for more decades than she cares to count, Mary finds herself almost afraid to meet Zoe's eyes.

"Nice boat. Does she fly?"

"Not in the way you mean."

Dean almost drops his gun as Zoe begins to run her long fingers lovingly over sleek black paintwork.

Mary turns to her son and smirks. "Close your mouth, dear."

Prompt: Hope/SPN chellexxx

There's music and laughter, warmth and love.

A room full of so many voices all battling for dominance, Sam's having trouble not sticking his fingers in his ears.

This isn't how the Winchesters do things.

They don't engage in genuine revelry, they've never been shown how.

The closest Sam and Dean have ever come to true celebration is a six pack and some well proportioned barmaid willing to show her affection after yet another nail biting fight with evil

Happiness; who knew it could be so noisy?

Sam observes the melee and wonders if this is what hope feels like.

Prompt: Lover/SPN winchestergirl

Dean digs his scuffed and ragged nails into soft sweet smelling flesh before leaning forward and gently lapping at the moisture leaking down his wrist.

The sound of utter ecstasy that slides from his throat is like treacle trickling down the side of a stack of pancakes; Juicy, indulgent and unctuous.

Pressing his tongue against the roof of his mouth, Dean savours the taste of such delicate yet intense flavours warring for dominance at the back of his throat.

His eyes flutter closed as he finally sinks his teeth into the too tempting beauty before him.

"It's just pie, Dean!"

Prompt: Kinks/SPN masja_17

"It's not healthy."

"Neither is your obsession with pie, Dean."

"Pie won't kill a man in cold blood."

"No, but it can clog up your arteries and thin your blood."

"I swear, Sam, you are the most frustrating man I have ever - look, I got no issue with you getting the magazines, or even watching the damned documentaries. I draw the line at a weekend away in some disused warehouse being told all the gory details of how and why some sick psycho decided to gut a bunch of innocent people."

"There'll be young nubile co-ed's there."

"Get the car."

Prompt: Remember/SPN julchen11

"Remember when all we did was hunt ghosts?"

"No."

"Okay fine, ghosts and a few demons."

"No."

"Shit, all right, ghosts, demons and some creepy crawly monster type things."

"That's better."

"Sam, has anyone ever told you you're a total tight ass buzz-kill?"

"Yes, you, every Saturday night that I drag you off a bar stool before you come home infested with something we need to pump you full of antibiotics for."

"Let's start this again, shall we?"

"Hmmm."

"Remember when life was simple?"

"No, Dean."

"Sam Winchester, one of these days I'm going to beat your skinny ass."

Prompt: Memory/SPN-MCU auntmo9

Bucky taps metal fingertips against sodden wood as he waits impatiently for Steve to return to the bar.

He's been inching closer to Dean for the last ten minutes and their proximity is making Bucky's teeth itch.

The sly smirk on Winchester's face and the hand squeezing Steve's forearm tightly are pumping up Bucky's heart rate and he's about to start bouncing Dean's stupidly handsome face off the wall if he doesn't back the fuck off.

Apparently Bucky knows Dean too, but he can't remember ever having met him. You'd think someone that annoyingly pretty would leave a lasting mark.

Prompt: Childhood/SPN sinfulslasher

Castiel's so tired at this point he could sleep on his harp. There's a fine sheen of sweat clinging to his every superior molecule, and he's about ready to kill the Winchesters. "Sam, stop that, it is not to be played with."

Dean giggles at the look of guilt on his brother's face before blowing a raspberry at him behind Castiel's back. "Told you you'd get in trouble, Sammy."

Sam pouts and scuffs his foot. "Dean, shud'dup. Kiss ass."

Castiel rolls his eyes and sighs before pocketing Ruby's knife. "Winchesters, who uses a de-aging spell to pick up bloody women?!"

Prompt: Haunting/Firefly kisahawklin

Ghosts aren't real, not in the sense that Mal keeps talkin' on.

Jayne pishaws the whole idea of there bein' an ever after, and Kaylee's too sweet to point out that she thinks Zoe's motor oil's gone bad.

Inara's the only one who hasn't given her the look of utter pity when she's mentioned the feel of Wash' presence in their bunk.

If only Sheppard book were still around. He'd get it, what with him bein' all about the father, son, and holy whats'it.

Zoe don't rightly give a crap as to what her crew thinks. She knows, Wash sees.

Prompt: Sex/Firefly jj1564

What makes great sex?

Jayne thinks it's a bottle of something that'll pickle your innards and a wench with no panties or morals.

Mal reckons on it being between two, three, numbers completely optional in fact, people who can't damp down the spark.

Zoe remembers it being lazy and slow, meandering. Laying brush strokes on a canvas you've painted more'en once.

Kaylee doesn't want to put a definite down because what if she's wrong?

Simon, well, he's yet to be told and it's not something quantifiably learnable.

River knows it's not about logistics or ideals. It's about untouchable intangible connections.


End file.
